Get Back Kagome
by BrightlyColoredNight
Summary: Oneshots/Drabbles of Inuyasha/GetBackers crossovers. Pairings for each inside
1. GinjiKagome

**Belated Valentine's Day Story**

**I don't own Inu-Yasha or GetBackers. **

Please don't flame. I tried but it's not perfect. I just hope this inspires others to make more uncommon crossovers such as ones with GetBackers.

**With Kagome**

"I hate Valentines Day. Plain and simple."

Kagome Higurashi climbed up the wobbly ladder with her large back bag weighing her down. She glared and grumbled as she lifted herself over rim of the well. Why? Last night she spent hours making chocolate for Inuyasha. She got up early and went down the well planning on giving him the chocolate. She walked smiling up towards him anticipating a warm welcome and appreciation. But no. She was greeted with yelling about how "It's about time you came back!" and "Why do you smell like the Hobo guy?" She tried explaining that he was helping her with something (the chocolates Hojo probably thought he would receive) but that just led to more yelling that she was wasting time at home with some guy when Naraku was still out there. That led to him bringing up Koga which led to Inuyasha meeting his dear fiend the ground…repeatedly. So now Kagome returned home and was planning on eating all of her chocolates by herself and watch sappy movies.

"This is gonna be one sad Valentines Day," she thought pouting.

**With Ginji**

Ginji Amano was lost. He and Ban had been on a recovery mission to find a necklace. They found the necklace, which was promptly stolen by a large fat cat. At one point they split up in hope that one of them would find the cat. Now Ginji was some where. Where, he had no clue.

"Meow"

The Lighting Emperor turned and saw the cat with the glistening necklace clutched in its teeth.

"HEY MR. KITTY COME BACK!"

The former Volts member went running down the street after the fat cat who ran up a long set of stairs up to a shrine. A really long set of stairs. Ginji groaned. Today was not his day.

**Back with Kagome**

"HEY MR. KITTY COME BACK!"

As Kagome exited the well house she heard someone yell and saw Buyo run up to her.

"What is that?"

She picked him up when something caught her eye.

"Hey Buyo, where did you get that?"

Kagome pried the object from its mouth and studied the pretty necklace. It seemed very expensive.

"Stop…kitty…ugh."

The time traveler turned to the sound and saw a man probably a bit older than her. He was hunched over with his gloved hands on his knees. His blond hair stood out.

"Um hello."

Kagome's uncertain voice caught the attention of the man who lifted his head. Seeing her he smiled. Kagome couldn't help but think how goofy but cute he looked.

"Bad Kagome. Think about Inuyasha."

Yet she didn't. The silence was getting to Kagome and blurted out the first thing she thought of.

"Um how are you?"

**Now to Ginji!**

Ginji ran up the shrine stairs as fast as he could. Ban would kill him if he let the cat get away. They needed the money. As he reached the top, all of his running he did earlier caught up with him. How could such and fat cat run that fast? Out of breath he panted out, "Stop…kitty…ugh." His legs felt like they'd collapse under him. Ginji was in a daze trying to catch his breath when a soft voice shock him from his daze. Upon looking up, he saw a cute girl with long black, pretty blue eyes looking at him. He couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed really nice. Neither one talked until the girl broke the silence.

"Um how are you?"

The Lighting Emperor smiled.

"Fine I have been chasing after that cat half of they day though."

She giggled and held out the necklace.

"Is this yours?"

"YES! Thank you so much I was worried I lost it and Ban would yell at me and hit me."

The girl looked confused but walked towards him and handed him the necklace. Ginji took the now recovered necklace and promptly fell to the ground. The blue eyed girl gasped and knelt down to check on him.

"Are you ok?"

Ginji nodded, "Hhm Hm. Tired."

"I'm Kagome."

Ginji (who was still on the ground) held his hand out, "Ginji." "Well Ginji if you want you can rest in my house for awhile since my cat caused you so much problems." Ginji lighted up, "Ok! Thanks!" Kagome giggled again and the two walked into her house.

**A Little while later in the house**

A few minute rest lead to a few hours of talking between the Emperor and the Priestess. Ginji told her about his recovery business and his partner and the job they were on. Kagome apologized for Buyo, but Ginji didn't seem to mind saying that if Buyo didn't steal the necklace, he would have never met such a cute girl. Kagome blushed and said that she was glad she met him too. The duo talked about various things for awhile laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"You know I thought my Valentine's Day was going to be awful, but it has turned out to be the best one I have had yet."

Ginji tilted his head and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Oh I made chocolate for someone but before I could give them to him, he acted like a jerk so I left."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll eat them for you!"

Kagome laughed, "You might as well. I don't want them to go to waste."

"YAY!"

Kagome left to get the chocolate leaving Ginji alone. Ginji couldn't help but smile around her. She was really nice.

"Back," Kagome said as she walked into the room. Taking a seat next to Ginji on the couch, she put the box of chocolate between them.

"Hey do you want out to eat with me one day? I'll introduce you to my friends."

Kagome lifted her head to look at him.

"Um sure. Just for lunch...as friends?"

Gingi's face turned red; looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Um…well…I mean unless you don't want to. Unless you want to as-"

"I'd love too."

Ginji broke out in to a smile and pulled Kagome into a hug. Now Kagome looked like a bright tomato. The blond suddenly realized their position and pulled away smiling sheepishly. Sitting back down, neither looked at each other for a couple minutes of awkward silence. Kagome gave him a sideways look and all of a sudden broke into laughter. The silence was broken as the two laughed for no real reason. They settled back down and Kagome grabbed another piece of chocolate.

"You know maybe it was a good thing that I didn't give the chocolate to the guy I meant to."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know if chocolate will kill half a dog."

**THE END**

Hi people! Ok sorry I haven't update other stories but I haven't had inspiration. I know this story isn't amazing but I hope it gets other people to write unusual crossover stories (like crossovers with Count Cain/Godchild, Peacemaker Kurogane, Vampire Game, Juvenile Orion, Bleach, etc).

Bye and **review** especially if you have written or found any unusal crossover stories!


	2. BanKagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"This is your fault Ginji!"

"OWw Bannnnn!"

The scene wasn't really that different than any at the Honky Tonk after every job the Get Backers took. Once again the duo failed to get paid and Paul once again mourned the fact he'd never get paid for their huge tab. Natsumi giggled as she continued to clean.

"Oh I'm sure you two will get a good paying mission soon enough!"

"And they'll manage to loss it all before they pay me….again."

Ban straightened up letting a chibi Ginji recover on the ground.

"Ya ya we will after the next job."

Paul rolled his eyes knowing he'd die before he ever saw the money back.

"Sure I'll just cut you off until that happens."

"Hey wait a minute! What are we suppos-"

The outraged Ban began to start his flawed argument as to why the man couldn't cut him off when the door opened brining attention to the girl walking in. Ginji immediately jumped up running to the door, sweeping the petite raven girl into his arms.

"KAGGIES!!!"

Kagome giggled as her older brother spun her around.

"I missed you too Ginji!"

"Hi Kagome-chan!"

When the blond finally set her down, Kagome embraced her friend who promptly began talking quickly to her. Ban watched the teens and Ginji over his glasses, irritation reflected in his eyes.

"Hmph. No greeting for me Kaggies?"

The stiffening of her back and reddening cheeks caused the others some confusion as Ban smirked.

"Oh ya I forgot you never got a chance to say hi to Ban Kagome-chan."

She laughed uncomfortably, "Oh ya…oops."

"Oh ya Kaggies you better say hi before Ban continues to pout!"

Kagome cursed her dense brother and Ban rebutted Ginji's claim he was pouting. Feet dragged slowly towards the smirking brunette.

"_Oh Ban please don't do something stupid!!!"_

She shuffled her feet a bit, focusing on the ground before looking up with a hesitant smile.

"Um hey Ban."

Kagome tried to hug him but that plan was quickly squashed. Ban quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, dipping her down as his lips covered hers. Everything froze. Paul dropped the rag he was cleaning with. Natsumi dropped and broke the plate she was holding. Poor Ginji watched with his mouth on the floor as his baby sister and best friend made out in front of him. The only sound he could make was a gently "Wha?" Meanwhile, Ban lifted his secret girlfriend up and promptly buried his head into her neck. Kagome wanted to smack the smirk she felt forming.

"Ban we are so dead."

At those words, Ginji pulled out of his stupor and the spell was broken over the café.

"BBBBAAANNN!!!!"

"Brother I-"

"SHE'S MY BABY SISTER!"

"Look I know Ginji but can't we-"

"MY INNOCENT PURE SISTER WHO'VE YOU NOW CORRUPTED!"

"Ginji it hasn't gone that far!"

"GINJI WHAT THE HELL?!?"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Mr. Ginji, Mr. Ban please stop!"

"Don't destroy my restaurant!"

"KAGOME HELP!!!"

"Hmph this is your fault."

"IT TAKES TWO TO FU-"

"BAAAANNN!!!!"

"SHIT!"

Life Lesson 15: Never date your best friend's baby sister no matter how attractive she is.

* * *

A few minutes later the infamous Lightening Emperor sat on top of the infamous Snake Eyes user. Purple glasses hung off one ear and chunks of hair smoldered and burned. The pretty teen sat on the white bug as her brother and boyfriend "discussed."

"You will not grope my sister. You will not look at my sister in her underwear. You will not look at my sister naked. You will not be in the same room sleeping as my sister. Same applies to any place either of you may be sleeping. You may only hold my sister's hand; all other body part are off limits. You may-"

Ban finally pushed the blond off with a growl.

"Got it. No touching Kags. But we can still date."

"Hmph well only if-"

Finally fed up with the situation Kagome went over to the duo, "Yes we can. I'm a big girl and can date whom I want. But we will behave and get your blessing…to some extent." Both boys looked at each other then Ginji dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine. But if you hurt my baby sister I will-"

"Ya got it. Murder me. Trust me I never will."

She giggled a bit at the two. The scene was out of a cheesy teen drama. All the needed was some soft, upbeat music to start playing in the background as the sunset. Kagome knelt down and wrapped her arms around the two giving both a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad my two favorite boys can play nice."

"Speaking of playing, where do you want to go tonight?"

"Somewhere is public, with bright lights, and supervision."

"Ginji."

"Ya but we still have the car."

"Ban."

"Ugh please don't do anything in the car! I have to sit in there too."

"Maybe you should avoid the backseat from now on."

"BAN!"

Life Lesson 16: Do not anger girlfriend and her brother especially when the have the power to cause you extreme pain.

* * *

AN: So longer than I expected. Not crazy about this but I just got back into Get Backers so I felt I had to write something. So here ya go amazing reviewers who asked for more. Hopefully this inspires others to write similar crossovers that I'm sure will be better than mine. But enjoy and review if ya like. Seeing the adds makes me just as happy!


	3. KazukiKagome

Disclaimer: I own nada of course.

* * *

"They look like a hot lesbian couple."

"Ban! I don't think you should say that."

Ban continued staring at the couple a few tables away in the Honky Tonk café. It pissed him off more than anything. How the hell did freaking girly thread boy get the hot chick with a great rack while he had no one? It really wasn't fair. His anger increased to the point of twitching when the petite girl nuzzled Kazu's neck oblivious of their audience.

"Ginji, look at them! If you were just walking by right now you would think they were two chicks!"

The blond tilted his head and scrutinized the duo before saying, "Yeah I guess you're right. They are a really pretty couple."

Kazuki looked over at the GetBackers and was greeted by a confused Ginji and a fuming Ban. The thread master smirked before pulling his girlfriend closer. When she sighed blissfully and cuddled closer Kazuki stuck his tongue out at Ban. Sure it was not mature but it was always fun to get payback for all of Ban insults. That's when all hell broke loose.

"YOU GIRLY BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO GREAT?"

"Ban please cal-"

CRASH

"Owww, Ban. Why? Why must you hit me?"

Kagome just sighed taking a drink of her tea as Ginji whimpered on the ground and Ban yelled at Kazu whose smug face just provoked Ban even more. So much for that romantic date.

* * *

I'm back! Shocker. Please do not judge too much if this sucks. I can't say when I will update again but I think I may try to make more lil drabbles here and there. Especially, pairings I love but don't exist.


End file.
